Flight Form
Transforms the Druid into a flight form, increasing movement speed by 60% and allowing you to fly. Cannot use in combat. Can only use this form in Outland. The act of shapeshifting frees the caster of Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. Also known as the "raven", or Storm Crow. In this form a druid can travel in Outland-only at higher speeds (+60%). Form Information Flight Form has the following benefits: * Flight Speed is increased by 60% * Immunity to Polymorph effects Spell Details *Casting Time: instant *Casting Cost: 5% of total mana pool *Gained at: Level 68 *Prerequisite: Riding skill of 150 *School: Feral Combat / Nature *Target: Self *Duration: Lasts until cancelled *Range: N/A *Cooldown: N/A Enhancing Talents Talents that affect specific abilities are not listed here, in order to keep this list shorter. Notes * This form can only be used outside, and only in Outland. * If you are at ground level, you can land on the ground or objects by commanding your character to sit, movement of any kind will put you back into flight. if you are unable to land on an object, you can shift to caster form, stand on the object and then, without moving shift back to Flight form and order your character to sit. * You can not use abilities in this form. * While in Flight Form, you can't cast spells, You are also considered a Beast, so spells that target Beasts can be used on you (Hibernate, for instance). * Your caster form will start regaining mana 5 seconds after you change to travel form. * As with other forms, the druid cannot drink, eat or use items. * Flight Form has three specific advantages over a Flying Mount. *# The cost is a lot cheaper than buying a flying mount (which costs as much as the training and buying of an epic normal mount) *# Flight Form is instantly cast, making it even better for those sticky situations (cannot use in combat). With Flight Form, Druids are able to escape from nearly any fight or simply put distance between themselves and their attackers practically whenever they wish, as long as they are not in combat. *# Although you cannot use items while in flight form such as healing and mana potions, you CAN interact with the world in ways that a flying mount doesn't allow: you can loot kills, skin carcasses, and gather herbs from the air, this way you can escape from any would be attacker by going up rather than trying to run away on foot. *For the first rank of Flight Form, you will require Riding (150). Riding (150) is also required to learn Riding (225) for a normal flying mount. Upon learning Flight Form, you will receive Riding (225)free of cost. *On 02/06/2007, Tseric has announced in the official worldofwarcraft.com forums that they are developing an Epic Flight Form for druids. **Tseric: "An epic quest line will be going into an upcoming patch which will grant Druids an additional flying form with increased stats. The epic flying form will move at the epic rate of 280%, but basically fall under the same conditions as the previous flight form (i.e. can't run on the ground). However, the first prerequisite of the quest will require the epic flying mount riding skill, so it would not be a loss to Druids if they wish to purchase their epic flying mount skill now or in the near future. Obviously, one could then diversify their epic mounts beyond the Druid's casted epic form if they choose." **There was a hoax containing photo shopped pictures of an extremely trade good heavy quest chain. No Details of the druid epic flight form quest have been released *Originally, in the beta, Flight Form could have been cast in combat, allowing the druid to escape a potentially messy battle. Tips and Tactics * This form is instant cast, so it can be used to beat a strategic retreat if a fight is going badly. As soon as you are out of combat, it is possible to attempt an instant upwards escape. * This form can be used to scout, or bypass small obstacles quickly without the inconvenience of taking time to mount up. * Beware while fleeing if you have DoTs and is low on heath, if you die in the air, your body will remain there, this isn't a bug, just go to the Spirit Resser and cry at the reapir bills. ---- Category:Druid Abilities Category:Transportation Category:Game Terms